


Opening up the voice

by Vinushuka



Series: Life inside and outside Dir en grey [15]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally time for Dir en grey to start the rehearsals of the coming Japan tour. Toshiya has made up his mind and is prepared to make Kyo happy again. Their voice warm up is both passionate and noisy, which encourages also Die and Shinya to have some fun. Kaoru is not pleased about Toshiya's decision but having four happy band members has it's good sides too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening up the voice

Kyo seldom had butterflies in his belly but this morning he had. This was the day Dir en grey would start their rehearsals for the coming Japan tour and this was the day he would see Toshiya again.

      During the last weeks Kyo had been busy working with the first steps of introducing Sukekiyo as a band. The band would start their own web pages at the end of October and their first performances were scheduled to the end of December. Starting a new band required a lot of preparations like planning PR-events, press releases, interviews and of course arranging suitable performances.

      He had also started to plan the publication of a new poem book. The amount of lyrics he had written was rapidly increasing with the introduction of Sukekiyo’s new songs so there would be plenty of material in addition to Dir en grey lyrics. Kyo didn’t mind keeping busy. He would actually do anything to avoid missing Toshiya.

     Kyo had made a firm decision not to harass Toshiya in any way during the rehearsals or their tour. It would be completely up to him if he wanted to talk to Kyo or do something else. Of course he hoped that Toshiya wouldn’t ignore him completely but he didn’t know what would happen and that made him feel nervous.

      Toshiya was already at the studio when Kyo arrived. He was standing at the far end of the studio practicing his bass lines looking somber and extremely focused. Kyo fixed his eyes on Toshiya the moment he entered the room and forgot everything else. Seeing the familiar features of his lover had an instant soothing effect on Kyo as if someone had lifted a heavy burden from his back or remedied a nagging pain inside him. Suddenly Toshiya stopped his playing and flashed a dazzling smile at Kyo. Kyo rushed across the room but stopped far enough not to intrude Toshiya’s private space.

“How are you today?” Kyo asked his voice soft as velvet.

Toshiya gazed at him still smiling and then stepped forward to whisper something into Kyo’s ear. Kyo took a step back surprised by Toshiya’s sudden approach.

“I’m wearing a plug”, Toshiya repeated in Kyo’s ear when he didn’t seem to get it on the first try.

“Ah, the plug!” Kyo finally realized what Toshiya was saying and his face lit up. He turned his attention to Kaoru. “I will have to open up my voice. It will take about half an hour”, he stated bluntly, grabbed Toshiya’s hand and lead him out of the studio towards the bathroom.

      Shinya stared after his bandmates and rolled his eyes. He stood up from behind his drum set and walked over to Die. “Am I missing something here? Since when has Kyo started to need Toshiya to warm up his voice?”

“Well, that ship sailed already long ago. Nowadays he needs Toshiya for everything”, Die commented sounding a bit sour. ”I thought Toshiya left Kyo couple of weeks ago but now it looks like they are together again”, Die mumbled and gazed at Shinya standing in front of him. Shinya was again dangerously beautiful.  Die reached out his hand and slid it along his side stopping on his slender waist.

“Why don’t we have some tea in the kitchen while they are doing their thing?” Shinya proposed smiling innocently.

“That sounds like a good idea”, Die replied guessing that Shinya had actually something else in mind.

      When also Die and Shinya had left the studio Takumi walked over to Kaoru who was now alone working with his computer. “What’s this? You seem to have lost your whole crew just like that.”

“Yeah, it’s just us, two old farts”, Kaoru commented sarcastically.

“I really hope Toshiya and Kyo would make up whatever dispute they had. It’s been almost impossible to work with Kyo during these last two weeks”, Takumi huffed.

Kaoru didn’t want to comment Takumi’s wish. He had still hoped that he could win some part of Toshiya back but judging by today’s events that wasn’t going to happen.

      When Kyo had closed the bathroom door behind himself he grabbed Toshiya into his arms struggling not to cry again in front of him. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked genuinely afraid that he might have changed his mind while Kyo was dragging him into the bathroom.

“Yes, I’m very sure”, Toshiya replied in his calm and composed manner. Wearing the plug had had been the decision point for him. He wasn’t going to turn back now. “Which way do you want me?” he asked caressing Kyo’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“I’d like to see your face in the mirror while we do it, so from behind, please”, Kyo replied still doubting that he was only dreaming.

      Kyo removed Toshiya’s plug and prepared him carefully for the act. When he was finally sure that this was really happening he had time to enjoy every move he made and every sensation he felt.

“Please be careful! It’s been a long time since we did this”, Toshiya whispered before he turned his back. Indeed it was a long time. The last time they met it was Kyo who had wanted to give himself to Toshiya and now Toshiya wanted to repay him. He knew he had caused a lot of pain to Kyo and there was no way he could undo that. But he could make him happy here and now.

      The events of the garden party had crushed Toshiya’s hopes to have Die as his mate. Die was now obsessed with Mari and treated Toshiya only as a friend. Die’s relationship with Shinya seemed to be an exception rather than the rule. He wasn’t interested in having a male companion, women were his thing. Toshiya had spent hours in considering the alternatives to continue his life. He could spend his time alone, return to Kaoru or continue with Kyo in some way. The idea of returning to Kaoru didn’t feel right anymore. He had de facto left that relationship behind him when he fell in love with Kyo and Toshiya wanted to go forward rather than backwards.

      At first Toshiya was convinced that he would rather be alone without a regular companion but as the days passed by he grew more and more restless. He, like every human being, needed someone to share his thoughts with, someone to touch and make love with. Toshiya knew that Kyo loved him and he loved him too. Maybe Kyo could change his behavior and give Toshiya the breathing space and the rest he needed.

      Kyo made Toshiya lean on the table top so it was easier for him to get in. Toshiya let out a long throaty sound when Kyo pushed himself slowly in. In spite of using the plug Kyo’s weapon was so big that Toshiya had to struggle to keep his body relaxed. Maybe the sound helped him to do that.

      After Kyo was in he asked Toshiya to straighten his back so that he could fold his arms around his body. That was the thing Kyo had longed for the most; having Toshiya’s body against his, feeling his closeness with every nerve ending of his skin. When Kyo began to move inside Toshiya the sound he was making turned into higher pitch wailing. Kyo folded his fingers around Toshiya’s dick and started to jerk him off while he was fucking him. Kyo watched how his beautiful companion finally lost his wits and exploded in his grip. Kyo didn’t need many thrusts to reach his own climax after Toshiya had reached his.

      Toshiya’s sperm had spread all over the place, on himself, on Kyo’s arm and on the table top so they had to clean up before returning to the studio. Kyo started to sing his voice drills when he was in the shower and continued them while cleaning the table top.

“What do you think the guys have made of the noises we made during the warmup?” Toshiya snickered and kissed gently Kyo’s nape.

“I can tell them I’m using a revolutionary new technique combining throat singing and howling”, Kyo smirked and turned to kiss Toshiya before putting his clothes back on.

      Die and Shinya did make some tea in the kitchen but Toshiya’s throat singing turned Shinya so badly on that he insisted to give Die a blowjob. At first Die thought the noises they heard were funny but when he imagined Kyo fucking Toshiya it made him excited too. Shinya’s offer saved him from admitting to himself that he would have wanted to be the one fucking Toshiya, not Kyo. Luckily Die didn’t have to muzzle his own moaning because Toshiya was getting to the high pitch wailing part of the vocal warmup session simultaneously.

      Shinya had just made Die come when Toshiya opened the bathroom door. He had a direct view to the kitchen so he immediately realized what was going on and felt deeply annoyed. Why was it that making love with Shinya was okay for Die but with him not?

“Is your voice alright now?” Kaoru asked when Kyo entered the studio shortly after Toshiya.

“Yes, no problem anymore”, Kyo replied looking satisfied like a cat that had just eaten a canary.

Die had a slight blush on his cheeks when he came back and grabbed his guitar to continue the interrupted fingering rehearsals. Shinya took a sip of his water bottle and sat behind his drum set smiling at Die.

“Okay, is everybody ready now? It’s time for some serious rocking”, Kaoru pepped up his team.  Things weren’t that bad after all. He had now four happy band members in his team and one satisfied programmer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final story of this series. The adventures of Dir en grey and Sukekiyo will be continued in a new story line later on.


End file.
